Hiccstrid Oneshots
by snookstar360
Summary: This is where I will be posting all of my oneshots showing Hiccstrid fluff (no smut). Rated T for safety issues. Enjoy!
1. With Hiccup

Astrids POV

It had annoyed me. For so long.

Ever since Heather had landed on Berk for a trading trip with her parents, she seemed to stay longer than she intended. After a few weeks, she managed to convince her parents to let her stay on Berk. As soon as she thought she was alone…with Hiccup, she would flirt…with Hiccup. How Hiccup did not notice the constant touching, or the seductive tone in her voice I may never know. And now, I catch her flirting again…with Hiccup. But this time she is going to far. Heather has precariously placed herself very close to Hiccup while he is working in the forge. Her hands are slowly moving towards…well…down, and he doesn't seem to notice…or care. And I just can't take it.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

She looks up and gasps. We have had this kind of conversation before…it didn't work well for Heather. She slowly backs away towards the door of the forge and runs off, muttering something about chores. I run towards Hiccup.

"How do you not notice that!"

The confusion on his face says everything. Either he is covering up something, or he has no idea about what just happened

"What are you talking about Astrid? She asked me about how we make swords in Berk, and I was showing her the process. What is so harmful about that?"

"Did you not notice her hands?"

"No. What about them?"

"They were not making swords Hiccup…to put it lightly, she was trying to wake up a certain dragon…"

I put my emphasis on the word dragon to put my point across. Hiccup's eyes widen as he gets what I'm meaning. We may be 19, but this conversation has never been brought up between us. But right now, I'm so angry that I don't think I care.

"You thought…oh gods…Heather and me….what?"

He puts his hands in his head.

"I don't know what your talking about Astrid. Heather has never done anything…hang on, how long were you hiding there for?"

"About an hour."

He starts pacing.

"So an hour ago…what's the time…okay so she would have been here for about…yup…okay."

He does that for a bit before his eyes widen.

"Did you hear anything, like us talking?"

"No. I only saw what she was trying to do."

He shakes his head.

"You need to make sure you accuse the right person. I have no idea what Heather was doing, so you can go deal with that yourself. All I know, is that Heather brought up the topic of you and me, and she asked how that was going."

"And what was your answer?"

He walks towards me and puts his arms around my waist.

"I said that I couldn't be happier. The love of my life is mine, and I'm hers. There is nothing that can separate us."

I close my eyes and a tear falls down my cheek.

"Hiccup…"

"I love you Astrid. I have loved you for years, and nothing that Heather…or anyone else for that matter…can ever take that away. You are the only one for me Astrid."

"I love you to Hiccup."

And as I lean in to kiss him, he beats me to it. And I share a heartfelt kiss…with Hiccup. My Hiccup.


	2. To Scared To Try

Hiccup POV

As I fly off from Astrid's, I continuously think over in my head:

"You failed. You failed. You failed her, you failed herself, you failed your father…"

I choke back on that last one. it has been only a couple of months since his death, so the memories of him are still painful. I shake the feeling back to Astrid.

I knew that I had every opportunity to ask her. But I didn't. I, as per usual, chickened out. I had set it up perfectly. We were at the cove, it was a chilly day, the mist providing the most romantic setting I could ask for. The ring was accessible from both arms, and to top it off, that was where Astrid first kissed me. The place was perfect, the ring was perfect, gods the GIRL was perfect. It was just me. I look back, and sigh in disappointment. I could be married to her, but I am just too scared.

I flew back home, where mum was waiting.

"So? How did it go? Did you pop the question?"

Mum fluffs over me and finds the ring, still in the same spot where I had left it.

"So…no? Hiccup, Astrid won't say no. She has everything ready. The dress, the venue. All of the invitations are ready and waiting to be sent. The groom-to-be just needs to ask."

"I know mum. But that doesn't make me any less nervous. I know that she'll say yes, its just.."

"Your shy. I know. and so does Astrid. But she still loves you, even though you can't ask the most simple four words. What would your father say?"

I lower my eyes. I know the answer to this one. But it isn't easy to say.

"He would say…" I choke down my tears, "He would say that I need to face my fears, rather than avoid them. That's what a chief needs to do."

Mum nods.

"And thats what I'm going to say too. You need to ask Astrid, otherwise, she may move on, annoyed that you can't ask her something that you know she will respond positively to."

I nod. I know that if I do this, it will make my father proud. And I have always tried to make him proud.

"I'll ask Astrid tomorrow."

"No. Today."

"What?"

"You heard me." mum says. "Go back to Astrid's and ask her. You don't even have to get on one knee. Just hold out the ring and ask her."

"Ok." I whisper. "Ok."

I knock on Astrid's door for the second time today. I breath heavily. I know that this is meant to be simple, but it is terrifying. I wait only a minute before Astrid opens up the door. I breath...again

"Hey, um…Astrid."

I must sound so stupid. I look over my shoulder and see my mum, hiding behind Toothless. How she got here, I don't know. But I do know that it is now or never.

"Um..so…you know that we've been going out for a while…"

"Yeah." she smiles.

"So…um…oh gods…um…I…I love you a lot. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

"So…oh gods…um…" I look over my shoulder and mum waves her hand telling me to continue.

"So could you…um…if you don't mind…oh gosh…um…would you do me the honour…oh man…will…will you…um…"

"Yes Hiccup?"

"Ok…here it goes…its not pretty or spectacular but…will you marry me?"

I look up, pulling the hand-made ring out from its pocket. I hold it in between my fingers, and nervously hope that what mum said was true.

"Of course! O my gods this is amazing! I love you!"

She jumps on me and I struggle to hold the ring and Astrid. She leans back and gives me a kiss.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?"

"Because I was afraid…really afraid."

"Why? I would never say no Hiccup. I love YOU! I was just worried that you wouldn't ask at all!"

I place her down and gesture to her left hand.

"May I?"

She nods and gives her hand to me. I grab it, afraid that this is just a sweet dream, and slide the ring onto her finger. She barely looks at it before she kisses me once more. I spin her around to the beautiful music which is our love. I place her down and our foreheads push together.

"I love you Hiccup. We will do this together."

I nod. I kiss her forehead before whispering to her.

"You, and me, as one."


	3. Just a Dress

**Author's note:** **Okay, so its a bit cliché but I have always wanted to write about this. It's shown in the first episode of Race to the Edge, where Astrid joins the Berk Guard. Hiccup is clearly upset about it but says 'I'm happy for you guys'. He doesn't question her decision making, he allows her to take risks and to choose different paths. I wanted to expand on that. is that the kind of relationship that they have? Where they support each other? This completely disregards the second movie. Do not try putting it into context with the second movie, it won't work. It's just a one-shot I've been thinking of. Review, favourite and follow!**

 **Astrid POV**

I worked on it for ages. I don't normally wear dresses, but this year, Snoggletog is going to be slightly different. It's been 3 years since the Red Death battle and I want to surprise Hiccup. The fabric is a soft brown, with left over fur from my new hood on the edges. It drapes down to my toes, swirling around my feet like the wind in my hair.

Hiccup has always loved it when I try new styles. When I upgraded my simple blue tunic and spiked skirt with a woollen hood and boots, Hiccup complemented me and defended me when the others teased. I hope he likes this change. Hiccup is so supportive in everything I do. When I decided to join the Berk guard, he looked disappointed, but supported me fully. I don't know what I would do without him.

I look at my finished dress and smile. I feel proud, as I have never been the best seamstress. I've always been focused on training, whether with weapons or with dragons. So I've never thought about learning how to cook or how to sew. The dress took a while to complete, and it involved many redo's and bloody fingers. But I finished it.

I put it on and look down. It feels magical, the fabric lies heavily against my legs. It flows out as I spin, and I giggle. I've never felt so much like a girl in my life, not ever. I've always focused on being a viking, being girly seemed weak. I look out the window and I see Stoick placing the Snoggletog decorations. I smile. I love watching the village at work. It runs smoothly, everyone knows their place. I watch as Stoick bellows out orders and the other vikings reply with a 'yes Chief'. Then the familiar scream of a night fury blasts through the air and Toothless and Hiccup land just outside the Great Hall. I hurriedly remove the dress and hide it in my room before returning to my previous outfit. I want the dress to be a surprise for Hiccup, and that can't happen if Hiccup sees the dress.

I race outside to greet Hiccup when I am pulled behind my door and given a firm kiss. I open my eyes to find Hiccup and I relax. As long as it isn't some creep I'm fine. I settle into the kiss before breaking out.

"I beat you to it." Hiccup smirks. I shake my head and laugh.

"This time. Next time, it will be a little different."

"We'll see."

I laugh before screaming in surprise as Hiccup lifts me off the ground bridal style and takes me over the the dragon stables where Stormfly was resting. We had gone for a long flight before so she was a tad tired.

"You've worn her out already? Man, and I thought we could go for a quick flight before I get called by my father to 'become more responsible'."

I laugh at Hiccup's impersonation of Stoick and go over to Stormfly.

"I guess we can wake her up. Duck."

I wake up Stormfly and her tail opens up the spines. They shoot out everywhere and I hold up a plank of wood to protect myself. Hiccup crawls out of his hiding spot and wipes his forehead.

"You, milady, have a death wish."

"I beg to differ. Unless I am mistaken, I still have all 4 limbs while you sir, only have 3."

"Oh, pulling out the leg excuse, very funny. Ha ha."

And we go out flying as the sun sets, the last day before Snoggletog finishes.

…

I take my time getting dressed today. No one but the Chief leaves their home before tea on Snoggletog. It's just one of those things. I slip into my dress and look down again. I think I might wear this more often, its really comfortable. I brush out my hair (I'm going to leave it out today) and I slip on a headband made of flowers. Ruffnut gave it to me as an early Snoggletog gift. After waiting and brushing and smoothing out wrinkles, it is finally time to head over to the Great Hall.

My father walks over to me and smiles.

"You do realise that this Snoggletog is special?"

I nod. Three years of peace with the dragons, thats pretty special.

"I mean, its not every day that you become available to be wed."

I look at him with confusion. Wed? as in married? Wait, that means that tonight, the one Snoggletog I get dressed up for, is the one where guys will be looking at me as if I'm fresh meat?

"A word of advice: don't accept the first proposal that comes your way. Think about your choice first before answering. I love you."

He embraces me in a hug, but I don't particularly feel like hugging back. He thinks I'm here to get married? If anything, I'll beat down any guy that asks me…except maybe one…

…

I walk into the Great Hall, by myself this year as I have now 'come of age'. Whatever. A ton of guys look over my way and I glare at them. I scan the crowd to see if Hiccup has shown up yet. No sign of him. I guess he'll come in with 'dramatic flair' and be announced. Thats what happens when the chief's son comes of age I guess.

The guys start coming, one by one. I sit down and sigh. Have they not realised that I'm pretty much taken? Have they not seen Hiccup and I flying, walking, hugging, kissing? Gosh! They all come over with the same amount of confidence, but I blow them off pretty quickly. A quick glare and maybe some punches or two scare them off pretty easily.

"Announcing, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast, the Pride of Berk!"

I look over to see Hiccup walk in. It is clear that he is embarrassed, but he stands up tall anyway, smiling at those who call his name. Toothless is right next to him, and Hiccup pats his head. I suddenly get an idea into my head. I rush over to a mead barrel and hide behind it. I want to see what Hiccup will do to the girls who walk over to him. With a clear view of Hiccup, I sit and watch.

He finds his seat, before calling over Snotlout to tell him something. Snotlout looks around before turning back to Hiccup and shrugging. Hiccup sighs, thanks Snotlout and turns to Toothless, who has found his home under Hiccup's feet. Or, foot.

Again, just like with me, the girls slowly walk up to Hiccup. He smiles at every one of them, but turns each one away. They all leave with a disappointed look on their face. But then someone else shows up. She wears a deep red dress with gold thread lining the edges. She struts over to Hiccup, before sitting very close to him. I glare, but continue watching. She slowly moves closer, her hands gliding over his shoulders. Hiccup looks very uncomfortable. I don't blame him, not even I do that! But even when Hiccup tries to push her away, she continues to pursue him. His arm reaches up to his neck and he tugs at the small braid I've done there. I smile. He's thinking of me. But then she finds the small braid and pulls his arm down. Slowly, she unravels it and before you know it, its gone. I gasp.

Thats it. She has flirted enough. To make it look as if I wasn't spying on him, I sneak round before coming towards him from the direction of the front doors.

"Hiccup! There you are!"

I walk hurriedly over to him and put my arms around his neck. I feel his muscles relax.

"Astrid. Thank thor you're here! Um…Heather, this is Astrid. Astrid, Heather."

I smile politely at this new girl…Heather, as if I've never seen her before. I run my hands through my hair and stop where there is supposed to be a braid.

"Hiccup, where's your braid? Didn't you like it? Was it annoying you?"

Before Hiccup had the chance to answer, Heather spoke up.

"Oh yes. Terribly annoying. Were you the one who did it?"

I glare at her, before gazing fondly at Hiccup.

"Yes, I did. We are kind of a thing, Hiccup and I. Aren't we babe?"

He looks at me sweetly before replying.

"Yeah. We are."

I move round so that I can sit down, and Hiccup moves to make room for me. I smile at him and give him a quick kiss.

"When did this happen? You don't just announce someone as available when they really aren't."

"Hiccup is available to marry. He is now old enough to get married, not to have a girlfriend."

She looks at me with an angry look, before storming off. Hiccup makes more room for me and we both start laughing.

"Wow, I thought she would never leave. I tried to tell her that I was already…seeing someone but apparently she doesn't take no for an answer."

"Well, if she comes back, she'll have to deal with me."

Hiccup smiles.

"Come with me Astrid. These crowds are getting to me."

We sneak out of the Great Hall and after we were sure that we were out of sight, we slow our pace. The evening air is chilly, but I don't feel it. We walk in silence for a while before Hiccup clears his throat.

"I like the new dress. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it."

We reach our favourite spot and he squeezes my arm.

"Well, you've done a fantastic job."

I smile. Just like very time I've tried something new, he supports me. No jokes, no laughter. Just honest support. We sit down and place myself slightly behind him so that I can fix the braid that Heather ruined.

"I'm sorry she undid it. I didn't even realise what she was doing until you pointed it out. But," Hiccup smiled, "I love it when you do it."

I tie it off and kiss his cheek.

"Finished."

Hiccup wraps his arm around me.

"You are so beautiful Astrid. You know that right?"

I shake my head. Beauty is not my thing. Fighting, defence, yeah I can do that. But beauty? Nope. He looks at me and I smile.

"Astrid, let me tell you know. Not even the heavens themselves could compare to your beauty. You are an angel sent down by the gods themselves, and I have the pleasure of helping that angel stay with me forever."

I snuggle into his shoulder, a smile coming over my face.

"Your just saying that. Because you love me."

I feel his head shake.

"You ask every guy on Berk. They'll say pretty much the exact same thing, that you are impossibly beautiful."

He kisses my forehead and rests his head on mine. I feel him tense up and his fingers seem to be fiddling with something…

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…if its too early…or if…time…"

"Hiccup, what's up?"

I sit up and look down at his fingers. They are fingering a small metal ring…o my gods, Hiccup is proposing!

"Hiccup…"

"No, its okay. I totally get it if you're not ready. I mean, tonight is the first night that we have the right to marry. Forget I ever said anything. I'll wait."

"Hiccup, I'd love to marry you."

"Hey that's cool. I'll wait till the end of tim…wait, what did you say?"

"I'll marry you Hiccup. It would be my honour."

"Astrid…you don't have to do this for me. If its too soon, just say."

I laugh.

"Hiccup, I wouldn't agree to get married if I wasn't ready. Here."

I reach out to the hand with the ring. I grasp it and guide his hand to mine. Slowly, he places the ring on my finger and I squeeze his hand.

"There."

Hiccup sighs. He's smiling but there's something in his eyes which says that he's not entirely sure about this.

"Hiccup. What's wrong?"

He shakes his head.

"Hiccup, if we are going to get married, you are going to have to tell me what's wrong. So, spill."

"Astrid…what if…what if I muck up? What if we fight or I say something stupid or…Astrid I'm scared. I've never been so scared of the unknown before. Ever. This is so different. What if…"

"Hiccup." I place my hands over his. "I have no clue on what to expect. But we'll do it together."

"Thank you Astrid. You never cease to amaze me."

We kiss in the moonlight, as this special day is marked. A day with a dress, a girl and a ring. Nothing could spoil it. Not now, not ever.


	4. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Hiccup POV**

I rub my head as I wake up from being knocked unconscious. Man, I wish that I could have stopped this. It was all planned. I was called over to Scotland to form a peace treaty with their Queen, Merida. I brought over Astrid, my wife, who is pregnant. Merida didn't seem too pleased with the idea of me and Astrid so she tried to kill her. I managed to stop her just in time. Well, Merida obviously doesn't like being messed with so she knocked us out and now has placed me in this rotten cell.

I look around to find Astrid laying on the other side of the cell, and I run to her side. Her blonde hair lays gracefully around her head. She looks so peaceful. I lift her head up and lay in on my knee, running her hair through my fingers. I still cannot believe that Astrid is mine. Me, Hiccup, the mistake of Berk. The one who always got into trouble, who messed up everything. I still cannot believe she agreed to go out with me even after everything that I had done.

Astrid stirs and I break out f my reminiscing. I look over and gently stroke her face. A smile crosses her face and she snuggles down to try to sleep. I let her, this has been a big trip and she needs the rest. I look over to her small baby bump and smile, placing my hand over it.

I hear a gagging noise and turn to see Merida watching us. Knowing that Astrid and I annoys her, I lean over and plant a kiss on Astrid's forehead. I look back and Merida rolls her eyes. Well at least I know how to get on her nerves.

A while later…

I look around for a way to escape. The amount of guards here is incredible. They must have recruited some while we came. I notice Toothless in the cell across from ours. I gasp at the mechanism attached to him. Muzzle, chains on his legs and wings, his prosthetic tail still (luckily) attached, but that it chained and connected to the cell wall. I gently lay Astrid down and rush over to him. I reach out my hand and he places his nose in my palm.

"I'll get you out of here bud, I'll get all of us out of here. I promise."

I hear some shouting and get a spear pointed at me, telling me that I need to move away from him. I give Toothless a rub on his head before moving back to Astrid. While I was over with Toothless though, Astrid had woken up and was probably trying to work out where she was. I walk over to her and stroke her face.

"Hey, hey Astrid, it's me. Hiccup. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

She looks up at me and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"What's happening Hiccup?"

"I don't know Astrid. I wish I did. But we're together and that's all that matters."

Merida makes another gagging noise, but this time I ignore her.

"How about we do something, something to remind us of home, to lift our spirits?"

She nods and I think. I feel her head lay against my chest and I gently place my hand over her stomach. Then something pops into my head and I begin to sing:

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with near a fear of drowning."

I look down on her and she smiles at me. I continue.

"And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me."

I smile at her, and she continues the song,

"Nor scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me you heart."

I lift her up and we start to sing together.

"And love me for eternity."

The dance is simple, yet it describes our love completely. We dance and sing our way through the song, laughs becoming a part of the song and tripping a part of the dancing. I love Astrid's voice. It is that of an angels. I couldn't imagine my life right now without her. I don't think I would have survived.

As we finish the last note, I pick her up and spin her around, causing a laugh to escape her mouth. I place her down and kiss her forehead, before she manages to grab my head and pull me down for a kiss. We hold it for what felt like forever, and when we pull out, our foreheads meet and I embrace her.

"I love you Hiccup."

"I love you to Astrid."


	5. Heather Returns (Race to the Edge)

**Heather POV**

Today is the day. Today, I get to visit Dragons Edge after 2 whole months of flying and trying to figure out who I am. It's so confusing. But for a week, I can just forget everything and enjoy spending time with my friends.

"Let's go Windsheer, I can see their island up ahead."

We flash past their site and I look out for any signs of dragon or viking. None. I sigh and keep flying, knowing that they have to be here somewhere. I spot a russell in the bushes and I quietly land next to it, before I hear a loud 'aghahg!' and an axe land just next to my head.

"Hey Astrid!"

"Heather!" Astrid walks out of the bushes. "You're here! It's so good to see you again!"

Ever since the first time Heather had met Astrid, she didn't think that they would ever become friends. But time does heal, and when Heather returned, they have become the best of friends.

"Whatcha up to?" I ask, after pulling out of our hug.

"Nothing much. I thought you were some kind of animal so I threw my axe at you. Sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it. You were a bit off though, just missed my head. Might want to work on that."

"Giving me tips already. You haven't changed at all."

I laugh. Astrid is so sarcastic. I can see why Hiccup likes her. Speaking of Hiccup, I wonder…

"So, Astrid." I begin, pulling out her axe and inspecting it in my hands, "Anything going on between you and Hiccup yet?"

I look over and see Astrid turn her head away. I wonder why…

 **Astrid POV**

O gosh, she did it again. She dropped the 'us' bomb. I hope I turned my face quick enough to hid the blush that was quickly growing on my face.

"Astrid? What's wrong?"

Everything! I felt like screaming at her. Everything is wrong because he isn't mine! He is so handsome, brave, cunning, funny, smart, selfless, loving, inventive, quite, strong…should I continue? And he isn't mine because he is clueless about sending signals! I have no idea if he likes me or if he just thinks of me as a friend.

"Nothing…" I whisper.

Heather laughs and goes to face me

"Astrid, its not nothing, look your blushing! Seriously, are you and Hiccup an item, or are you not?"

"We're not an item. Just…friends."

"And do you want different? How would you want things?"

I look up at Heather and she looks honestly concerned.

"I…want him to like me so that maybe we could be an item." I start opening up now. Those emotions were going to come out sometime, better with Heather than with someone else…like Sontlout…or worse…Hiccup. "I'm going crazy Heather! He is amazing and I don't know how to say it! He doesn't do anything, just keeps his distance and smiles. After all the times I've kissed him and he still doesn't react!" I grab the axe out of her hands and start throwing it around. "He is driving me mad, Heather, I'm telling you. I love Hiccup and I can't do anything about it!"

I collapse in a head after my rant, breathing heavily. Heather stands over me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't we go back to camp and have something to drink. You'll feel better afterwards."

I nod. We hop onto our dragons and fly off to the camp.

…

 **Heather POV**

I went off to find Hiccup. I can't just allow Astrid to stay in silence, suffering all the while. Hiccup needs to make a move, otherwise Astrid will be driven so mad she will be locked up. I hear a night fury call up ahead and I see Toothless flying in front of me and Windsheer.

"Hiccup! Wait up!"

He turns his head around and smiles. He always seems to be happy when I'm around. Who knows why.

"Heather! So good to see you again! Whats knew?"

"Oh, not much. Just have a question I need to ask you, which I never got the chance to ask last time I was here."

"Okay…ask away."

"What do you think of Astrid?"

Hiccup's eyes widen and Toothless looses altitude after asking that question. I smile. I think I know what my response is, but he has to say it out loud.

"Come on Hiccup, do you like her?"

He shakes his head. I am so confused. He falls, looking very embarrassed and he says he doesn't like her? I begin to ask when he clears his throat.

"I…love…Astrid."

He hangs his head, and I can see his cheeks changing colour.

"Why don't you do something about that? Ask her out!"

He looks at me as if I told him that he had to jump off a cliff. Although for Astrid, I bet that he would do pretty much anything.

"Come on Hiccup! I promise, it will go down better than you think. The feeling is mutual."

"Wait…Astrid likes me?"

I nod. His face changes to ecstatic joy.

"This changes everything! I'll ask her tonight, I'll set it up…"

He drabbles on and on. Its so funny when he gets an idea. He forgets about everything else around him and focuses entirely on the plan. Maybe thats why he gets everything done perfectly.

"Hiccup?"

He snaps out of his daydream. "Yeah Heather?"

"Don't tell Astrid that I told you. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Got it."

…

 **Hiccups POV**

O my GODS! Astrid likes ME! I am definantly freaking out right now. I never would have thought…but then I remember all of those times. When she kissed me, when she supported me…I guess I'm not the best at picking up hints. I would have never thought in a million years that Astrid would like me. But tonight is so important, I have changed my schedule (and Astrid's, of course) so that the night will run smoothly. I will take her on a romantic flight on Toothless, then land on a secluded beach where I will have previously set up a picnic. Then, after we have eaten, I will confess, and ask her to go out with me. Simple….and crap, here comes Astrid. Okay Hiccup, you've got this. Just tell her that…

"Hey Hiccup!"

Crap.

"Hey…um…Astrid! Erm…whats up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

Come on, nows your chance. say it…say it…

"Um…not much either. Hey, um…I have something important to tell you later…so…um. Meet me at the docks tomorrow at 6. Okay?"

I watch as her eyes dilate and her face reddens. I guess what Heather was saying is true.

"Okay Hiccup." she whispers.

Woah. I've never seen Astrid go so quiet .That's…weird. We walk off in different directions and I sigh in relief. I did it. I did it!

 **Astrid POV**

O my GODs! Did that just happen? Did Hiccup just ask me out! I never would have thought…but then I remember all the times, the ones where he would say something sweet or sedimental, or scream out my name just before he rescues me. When he told me that he doesn't only think of training dragons…I guess I'm not very good at picking up hints. I never would have thought in a million years the Hiccup would like me. But tonight is going to be life changing. I'll let down my hair, and wear my nicest clothes. Not a dress. Who wears dresses these days, they are so uncomfortable. I am so excited!

I rush to my room and find Heather waiting on my bed.

"There you are! What ya doing?"

"You will not believe this Heather but…Hiccup asked me out! It was subtle, cute and so Hiccup!"

I look at Heather and she is smirking.

"Why are you smirking? Did you know he was going to ask me out? Or did he tell you?"

"I may hinted that you liked him, so he got really excited. He's planned the whole evening. He loves you Astrid. he would die for you."

I sit next to Heather. Wow. He would die for me.

"Come on." I said to Heather, pulling her up. "You are going to help me chose what to wear on this special evening."

...

 **Hiccup POV**

Okay…its 6, I'm at the docks. But where the heck is Astrid? The others have gone on their duties, and I am waiting here looking like a dork, with my flight suit on and my hair brushed so that it is (kind of) neat. Stupid hair. Won't listen to anything I tell it to do. I lean against Toothless, and wait patiently for Astrid. She has to come soon…

And then I see her. Her golden hair has been let down, and she is wearing a green top (is that mine?) and some loose pants, with a dragon tooth necklace (I remember giving that to her) to tie it all off. She looks absolutely stunning. I try my best to flatten my hair as I walk up to her.

"You…you look…wow…you look amazing."

Astrid smiles.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Really? I tried my best to flatten my hair but…"

I am stopped by a kiss on the cheek. I look at her with wide eyes.

"I'm ready Hiccup." She whispers.

I nod. I hop onto Toothless before offering her my hand to get on. She takes it and I help her up behind me. I pat Toothless on the head and he gently lifts up, gliding us towards the sea. I feel Astrid put her arms around me and I smile as we fly across the night sky.

 **Astrid POV**

As we fly across the night sky, I think of my outfit, which thanks to Heather, is amazing. Heather somehow managed to find one of Hiccup's old green shirts, which fits me perfectly, and some grey fabric, which, when draped over my leggings, makes me look like I'm wearing baggy pants. Then I found the dragon tooth necklace that Hiccup had given me a few years ago. By his reaction, I think it works.

I watch as Hiccup gets Toothless to do some gentle turns and I pull my arms tighter around his waist. I can tell by the muscles on his face that he is smiling. I'm glad I'm the one who can brighten his day. I guess Heather was telling the truth. Hiccup would die for me. But I don't think I'll let that happen anytime soon.

I feel Toothless loose altitude and I look down and see a beach…I've never been here before. Hiccup must have only recently found it. The sand is white and the moon is reflecting off the water creating a very beautiful effect.

"Its gorgeous." I whisper, not wanting to spoil the moment.

Hiccup turns to me, "It doesn't compare to the way you look…milady."

I blush and try to hide my face. I never knew Hiccup could be so romantic, but he has a natural talent for it. Add that to the growing list of reason why I love Hiccup…

 **Hiccup POV**

She blushed. Okay so she likes compliments, good start. Agh…my brain is trying to do a million things at the minute, like figuring out nice things to say to Astrid, trying to fly Toothless without making Astrid fall off…I feel as if its all a dream. A really good dream. I look down and I get Toothless to land close to the spot which I had chosen for our picnic. I laid out some fur, and set out the meal in the nicest way I knew. There was water, and a little bit of mead if Astrid wanted. It was planned out perfectly. Now if I could just figure out how to tell Astrid…

I hop off Toothless and reach out my hand for Astrid to hold as she gets off. She takes it (a good sign…I think) and looks me in the eyes after her feet are firmly planted to the ground. I smile and hold out my arm for her to hold, just like I've seen all the other couples do it back in Berk. She smiles back as she takes it and we silently walk along the beach. I have no idea how to break the silence, but I am content just hearing the sound of her breathing. Its so calming, like the waves at the beach, or a quiet ride with Toothless. I feel a weight on my shoulder and look down in surprise. Astrid is laying her head on my shoulder. Me, Hiccup, the worst viking in history. Ho…how is this happening? I see the picnic setup in the distance and I decide to break the silence.

"Hey Astrid."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to cover your eyes and bring you to the…um…to dinner. Do you trust me?"

Astrid looks at me and I search for any sign of pity or remorse. I get none.

"I trust you Hiccup."

I smile and cover her eyes, as I guide her to dinner.

 **Astrid POV**

It must be pretty special this dinner if he wants me to close my eyes. I haven't been looking forward, just up, at his face. He looks so nervous, I can almost read his thoughts…

'okay, don't muck up, say something nice, damn I put my foot wrong. Stupid leg, I keep almost tripping. I hope this is enough…'

He is like an open book to me, yet I still have not had the honour to his deepest thoughts and emotions. I've never seen the pain caused by his prosthetic, or the sadness from his lost mother. I want that key, and nothing that Hiccup says or does will stop me from gaining it. He seems to have a million different emotions running at one time, all working like clockwork, making Hiccup…well…Hiccup. He is absolutely perfect.

My daydream is stopped by a rock nearly tripping me over. I start to fall, before I feel Hiccup's strong hands leave my eyes and grab my waist and shoulders holding me steady. My eyes stay closed, but I can hear him muttering something, probably had to do with mucking up and failing, and that everything is ruined. The hands return to my eyes and we continue walking. It seems like forever before we reach our destination. But in no time at all, his hands again leave my eyes and I open to find a perfect meal set up, with the moonlight completing the look.

"So…um…do you like it?"

I look over at Hiccup. He looks so nervous, his hand has gone to the back of his neck. I reach out and pull his hand down.

"Its perfect Hiccup. Just like you."

 **Hiccup POV**

Wow. She said I was perfect. Me. How is that possible? I smile anyway and we sit down to an amazing meal. Turns out I'm a pretty good cook. Who knew? We sit in silence before Astrid starts talking.

"So…Hiccup. When did you find this place? It's…amazing."

Wait…did Astrid stutter? It couldn't be. She hasn't stuttered this whole time.

"Well…erm…I found it a few days ago, the day after Heather arrived, actually. I had no idea when I would need it so I kept it a secret till…um…well…I planned tonight…erm…ahem…I thought it would be perfect because…um…it was as beautiful as you…"

I watch as a smile creeps into Astrid's expression. Seeing her smile is the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. Her nose crinkles and her eyes sparkle. And she has these cute dimples…

I realise I had been staring at Astrid the whole time and I cough, before turning my head towards the sea. We finish eating in silence, and before I knew it, it was the time to confess…to ask…to tell…

"Hey…Astrid…um…about…that thing…I said…I needed to…um…tell you..?"

"Yes Hiccup?"

I look at Astrid and she looks…nervous…really nervous. And she is blushing. Since when did Astrid feel nervous and blush?

"So um…we are really good friends…right?"

"Yeah. Good friends."

"So..um…"

Oh gods, I'm so awkward.

"I…really li…"

I stop. Saying that I 'really like her' would be lying. Cause I love her. So the truth is the best option. But I'm so nervous. But then I remember something that Gobber told me once…'Speak from the heart. You'll never go wrong'. I sigh and look into Astrid's eyes. From the heart…

"I love you Astrid."

Astrid looks taken aback, but before she can cut in, I have more to say…

"You are pretty, smart, clever, funny, strong, attentive, and I could go on all night. You have captured my for as long as I can remember. I've never loved anyone else other than you. I would go to Valhalla and back just for you. Heck I would go to hell and back for you. I love you Astrid Hofferson."

I sit there and Astrid looks blown away. I sigh. I knew that was too much. I shake my head.

"If you don't feel the same, then forget everything I said. Thats okay. I understand."

 **Astrid POV**

I looked at him. What did he just say? The amount of emotion just shown then has overwhelmed me. He just said he loved me, that he would go to hell and back for me. And then he took it all back because she wasn't responding. Hang on, she needs to respond! Hiccup was moving away, starting to pack up, she couldn't let him slip away.

"Hiccup…"

He turns back to her. He looks surprised.

"Hiccup…I love you too…"

I move over to him and embrace him in a hug. A tear falls down my face as I feel him put his arms around me. I almost let him go…but I grabbed him at the last minute. He pulls me out of the embrace and looks over my face. I can't think of what he…what?

I feel his lips on mine, the strong wooded smell that I love becomes intensely sealed in my memory. The kiss is gentle, his hands holding my head like it could break at any minute. He pulls out and stares into my eyes. I've never seen that expression before, almost as if I were the only person in the world and it was his job to protect me.

"Astrid, will you go out with me? Hiccup the worst viking on record, will you go out with me?"

I nod

"Yes…I will. I love you Hiccup."

 **Heather POV**

They kiss again, the second time tonight. They are an instant match. My work here is done, everyone is happy.

"Lets go Windsheer. Lets continue the search."

And as Heather flew off, she left two of the happiest vikings on that secluded beach, their hearts now intwined in the strongest of love: True Love.


	6. Overwhelmed, Afraid and Grieving (p1)

**Astrid POV**

I'm running. I'm scared, emotional and about to become alone.

It was an accident. It happened 2 months ago. Hiccup lost an arm wrestle with Snotlout and I lost a bet to Ruffnut. We ended up getting drunk and all I remember is walking to Hiccup's house…with Hiccup. And now, I'm pregnant. I've told Hiccup to meet me in the cove urgently. I can't believe that this is happening. I mean, I'm only 19. My parent's didn't even get married at 19, let alone have kids.

I run into the cove, and Hiccup runs over to me. I should have guessed that he would be here before me.

"Astrid! Is everything okay?"

I shake my head and look down, a tear sliding down my face.

"Astrid, what's wrong?"

"It's…" I choke down a sob. "It's all my fault!"

"Hey, hey, shh. It's okay, it''s okay."

He strokes my hair as his arms tighten around my shoulders. I continue to let the tears flow, although I think I might be ruining the leather on Hiccup's flight suit.

"Now," Hiccup pulls out, although his hands stay on my shoulders, "Start from the beginning. What happened?"

"You remember Snoggletog this year?"

He nods. The regret on his face makes this next part even harder.

"Well," I dare not look into his eyes, so I look down. "I'm pregnant."

The tears which I had just shut off came back again.

"I know that you won't want to stay with me anymore. I just thought…"

I stop as Hiccup lifts my chin and gently kisses me. He pulls out and looks me straight into my eyes.

"There is nothing that could ever make me love you any less than I already do."

"But Hiccup, I've ruined everything. You'll probably be sent off the island, my family name will be destroyed, and it's all because of me!"

"Astrid, I am just as much in this mess as you are. But we will get through it together."

"But your father…"

"Will understand. He's del with more of these situations than you know about. We'll go to him now, and he can help sort it out. Okay?"

I nod. Hiccup kisses my forehead before helping me up onto Toothless. He jumps on in front of me and we soar off into the endless blue sky, a challenging journey right around the corner.

 **Hiccup POV**

"It's yer only option."

This is insane. We just got back from the cove, where Astrid had told me that she was pregnant. Now we are sitting in front of my father, talking about options, and apparently the only one is that we get married. Next week.

"It's the time of the year where we hold all the weddings. You and Astrid can go last, to give you time to get ready. After, Astrid will move in with us, and then we will work from there."

My head is spinning. I thought the pregnancy was huge news. Now Astrid will live with us, and then soon enough our family will grow to 4. I don't think my life could get any crazier. I look down at my knees and they are shaking.

"Hiccup, is everything okay?"

I look over at Astrid and give her a weak smile. She squeezes my hand, calming me a little bit but I'm still a bit jittery.

"Astrid, could you go for a moment? I want to talk with my son."

"Sure Stoick. I'll just go wait outside."

Astrid smiles at me before walking out. As soon as the door shuts, I hear the familiar clearing of my fathers throat.

"What's wrong son?"

"It's…it's just hard to get my head around. I mean, today has had quite a few surprises and I'm struggling to grasp the reality of it all."

"Hiccup, this is one of those life moments where you get given a million things to think about, and if you get at least one of them wrong, the whole plan comes crashing down. But you've just got to slow down and think about it. Do you love her?"

I look up at my father and honestly answer him.

"More than anything."

I see a smile creep into his expression and I relax a bit. At least my dad agrees to Astrid.

"Then do this for her. Astrid is going to be getting some fairly nasty comments, and the old gossips aren't going to help anything. You need to keep her in sight as much as you can. Protect her, both for you and for your child. I know that you are young, but I know that you can do it. I believe in you. For now, I will keep the chiefing responsibilities to myself, to help you settle down. Focus on Astrid, son, and you won't go wrong."

"Thanks dad. I will."


	7. Caught Staring

**Astrid POV**

"Hey Ruffnut!"

"Hey…"

"What ya staring at?"

"Huh?"

She jolts upwards, knocking over the side table of objects next to her bed. After a long rush of slipping and falling, she managed to compose herself and bring her objects back to their original positions. She finally stands up, her face flushed.

I smile at her. I've never seen her so nervous before. It must have been very secretive what she was staring at for her to react like that. I look out her window and I focus my attention to the main object in view. The forge.

Why the forge? The only interesting things to look at are Gobber (for obvious reasons) and Hiccup. I mean, Hiccup has grown a lot and he has these muscles...

I realise suddenly who she was staring at. My eyes glare a whole through her head.

"Astrid…I can explain…please…"

I grab the front of her shirt and lift her slightly off the ground. I can't even put into words how angry I am right now.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Swooning over MY boyfriend, Ruff, My boyfriend! I have trusted you for years, telling you everything and THIS is what you've been doing BEHIND MY BACK! If I ever catch you _lusting_ over Hiccup again, this scenario will NOT go as smoothly. And don't you talk to me for a while. I don't think I want to EVER again!"

She nods.

I set her down and storm out of her house. I don't ever want to set foot in that house ever again. How could she! She knows how much me and Hiccup love each other. She has been my friend for nearly my whole life, and we tell each other everything. So when I developed a crush for Hiccup when I was 10, she was the first, and only person, to know. And now that we are an item, she is swooning over him because he has status!

I need to see Hiccup, and now. I know that he is still mine, but I have to check. The fact that Ruffnut is crushing on Hiccup, means that other girls will be too. And I can't risk loosing him...I don't know how I would live.

I race down to the forge to find Hiccup bent over working on a new invention. I smile and walk over to him, sliding my arms around his waist.

"Hey babe."

He looks over at me and smiles.

"Why hey Milady. What brings you to this side of the island?"

"Just making sure that I still had you."

He pulls me out and turns around.

"What do you mean Astrid? I'm always going to be yours. No matter what happens."

I smile and I push my forehead into his.

"Just checking."

I smile as he leans in to kiss me and all of my jealousies and fears washed away with the sun setting in the horizon.


	8. A Journey in Itself part 1

The thunder rolled, as the nearing storm became closer and closer. The sky darkened, birds flew away. The wind blew against the strong trees, and made even walking a struggle for the vikings on Berk. The smell of the rain was often refreshing for the villagers, but today, it brought struggles and torment for many.

Down at the cove, Hiccup was hiding for his life; while Astrid rampaged, throwing whatever she could find in his general direction. Branches, rocks, even an attempt to throw water was made in the effort for Astrid's point to be seen. It was more or less Hiccup's fault, when you looked deeper.

"I can't believe you!"

"Calm down Astrid! Lets talk through this like human beings."

"Human beings? You think leaving for TWO WEEKS without a goodbye, not even a note to say that you would be gone for a long time, is being a human being? Think again, Hiccup."

"Okay, so what I did was wrong…"

"WRONG? It was DESPICABLE! I cannot believe you didn't tell ANYONE! Not me, not Gobber, not even your own MOTHER! What is wrong with you!"

"I left suddenly, I know that. But it was for good reason…"

"NO! I don't care what the reason. You should say goodbye!"

"Dagur had been set loose! He had to be stopped!"

"Sure sure. And you didn't even THINK to tell ME that you were going on a dangerous quest that could leave Berk without a Chief?"

"Yes…no…maybe…I don't know! I went BECAUSE of Berk! If I didn't go straight away, it would have given Dagur more time! He would have formed a new armada, pulled together a new army, and the first target would have been ME! He isn't called deranged for no reason!"

"YOU COULDV'E SAID GOODBYE!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

The lighting flashed across the black sky, the thunder booming soon after.

"What about a note, hm? You could have left a note! Or air-mail! Or something! I was worried sick!"

"Fine. I promise I will notify you the next time I go on one of my 'little adventures'."

"I never called them little! I admire you for your bravery and your curiosity. But I would like to know where and when you are going!"

"Well, maybe you should be going!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Astrid and Hiccup stood face to face, the rain soaking their loose clothing, making it cling to their bodies. Their hair was sticking to their faces and water filled their boots. They held their ground. Time seemed to stand still, while the environment around them continued to violently move. Hiccup yelled against the howling wind,

"Then go!"

Astrid glared at him.

"Not before I do this!"

Astrid rips off the necklace Hiccup had made for her only a few months ago. It landed on the wet ground, mud ruining the intricate detail engraved into the smooth stone. Hiccup looked at Astrid with rage, the thunder resonating throughout the cove. Astrid looked one more time at Hiccup, before storming off. Only his perceptive vision could see the developing tears beneath her mud covered eyes.

Hiccup continued to watch Astrid run, as he stood frozen in his place. Every part of him wanted to chase after her, to beg her forgiveness, but he couldn't move. As soon as Astrid was out of sight, Hiccup's body allowed him to move. But it was too late. Astrid was gone. Hiccup fell to the ground, his scream echoed around the cove, his tears falling onto the already soaked ground. The rain pelted onto his muddy back, but Hiccup didn't care. He had just lost Astrid, the love of his life, to a stupid fight. But Hiccup was determined. He would get Astrid back. What ever it took.


	9. A Journey in Itself part 2

Hiccup woke up to the sounds of birds chirping away in the trees of the hidden cove. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the water was crystal clear. Hiccup slowly rose, trying to remember why he had fallen asleep there in the first place. Then, the memories from the previous night came flooding back. Astrid, the yelling, the necklace. Hiccup fell back to the ground, the pain too much for him to bear. The sun taunted him, warming his back as if to say, 'I'm happy. Today is going to be beautiful, and you won't have anyone to enjoy it with!'

Suddenly, the barely dry tunic of Hiccup's became soaking wet. Hiccup turned his head to find the curious eyes of Toothless staring into his own, the dragon's tongue hanging out of its mouth. The worried dragon had walked all over Berk the previous night, trying to find his friend. It hadn't occurred to him to search the cove, and had only thought of that a short time ago. Now, he is hoping to find some answers to why his riders mate had come home, but not his best friend.

Hiccup smiled at Toothless, "At least someone loves me."

The thought ran through his mind multiple times. Memories of him and Astrid flying side by side, into battle, going home, travelling. But these were all squashed by the fact that Hiccup had screwed up. The damage had been done. Hiccup had no idea when to return. He rested on Toothless, and tried to think of how to fix his mistake. He needed Astrid's forgiveness.

All of a sudden, Hiccup remembered something from one of his trips. He and Astrid had found a new island, and on it a rare rose. Astrid had fallen in love with the rose, however she could only find one. Astrid had said that she wouldn't take it, as that would leave the world without the special rose. They called it the desert rose, as there had been only one. That had been a while ago. But now Hiccup knew exactly what to do.

He flew down to the Chief's house and quickly scribbled a note to Astrid saying 'I'll be back in a few hours. I love you.' Hiccup then rushed out again, and flew around Berk and out to sea. But in his hurriedness, he failed to see the plate of fresh mutton on the table, nor did he notice that the stone necklace thrown to the ground the previous night had been picked up from the muddy ground.


	10. A Journey in Itself part 3

The breeze blew across Hiccup's face as he flew back to Berk. It had been a long three days, but he finally had the rose. Hiccup patted his satchel, where the precious cargo was stored. It hadn't been an easy journey. There had been falling cliffs, crazy monkeys, and some remaining Dagur loyalties, but Hiccup had survived with the thought of returning back to Astrid in his mind.

As Hiccup flew over Berk, he tried to spot Astrid amongst the crowds. For some odd reason, there were lots of people out today, rushing around like the end of the world was coming. It puzzled him, until he caught sight of Astrid. But that wasn't the caring, loving Astrid he had grown to admire. That was a screaming, berserk Astrid, with a flailing axe and an angry dragon. Hiccup could almost see foam forming at the corners of her mouth.

Hiccup flew down to Astrid, but placed his hand on Inferno, a flaming sword designed by Hiccup himself, just in case it wasn't Hiccup's absence that had driven her into a frenzy. He landed quietly behind her.

Hiccup tightened his grip around Inferno and whispered her name, "Astrid."

Astrid stopped. Hiccup called her name again, a little louder.

"Astrid."

She slowly turned around to face him. Hiccup looked into her eyes, and a pang of guilt rushed through him. He could see the hurt, the loss, the torment she had gone through. He remembered the note, where he had said he would be back in a few hours. That hadn't been true. Hiccup whispered her name, one last time.

"Astrid."

She jumped. Hiccup grabbed Inferno but there was no need. Astrid tackled him to the ground, her lips crashing into his. She settled into a hug, pulling Hiccup closer to her. Her breathing became heavy and Hiccup's leather flight suit became wet as Astrid sobbed into his chest.

"I thought you were dead…I thought I would never see you again. I though…"

Hiccup stroked Astrid's hair as she continued to cry. Hiccup knew that Astrid didn't have to love him still. What he had done, after everything that had happened, was despicable. But he wasn't stupid. He knew not to stop her, just to hold her in his arms until everything was okay.

They stayed like that for hours. Many people came, but backed off when they saw the situation. Hiccup would smile at them, and they would nod in approval, before silently heading off. The sun had set by the time Astrid began to talk again.

"Why Hiccup? Why did you go?"

"Because I thought I was going to lose you."

Astrid pulled herself up into a sitting position, and looked Hiccup straight into his eyes.

"Hiccup, you will never lose me. You know that."

Hiccup looked to the ground.

"After our fight, I wasn't all that confidant."

"You shouldn't risk your life for me."

Astrid watched as Hiccup raised his eyes, staring straight into her own. His undying love for her shone from his very soul, the passion he had for her could not be hidden.

"I don't have that option. I made the promise that I would look after you, even through death. That means that I need to risk my life."

"So, what did you get that was so necessary?"

Hiccup pulled his satchel from around his neck, and place it on the ground between them.

"Open it."

Astrid gently opened the bag, and reached her hand in. Slowly, she pulled out the rose, her fingers curling around it as if it were made of glass. The moonlight illuminated the rare desert rose, and tears flowed down her face once more. Hiccup brushed his hand against her face, brushing away the fresh tears.

"Astrid, milady. I am so very sorry for what I have done. You are right. I should tell you when I am leaving, and you have the right to know where. I solemnly promise that this is the last time I will brush over the truth. I promise that before I leave, I will notify you of when and where I am headed. You are too precious for me to lose over a stupid fight. Please forgive me. Please return to me, as my wife."

Astrid looked back once more at the desert rose. It's intricate design and complex colours were what Astrid loved about the flower. The deep scarlet on the edges, slowly moving towards the centre while becoming a vibrant pink, and then white. She smiled, as she thought of everything that Hiccup would have gone through to get her this, the struggles and the dangers. She played with the engagement necklace around her neck, the smooth stone engraved with the words 'You, and me, as one'. She rubbed her thumb over its surface, before locking her sight into his gaze."Every rose has its thorns, just as every petal has its pattern. We will have our victories and defeats, just as the waves go up and down on the ocean. I chose you Hiccup. And I will never leave you. Not now, not ever. I love you, Hiccup Haddock."

"And I you, Astrid Haddock."

And the rose fell to the ground, as they shared a kiss, gentle and soft. As they pulled away, they stared into each others eyes. The rich forest green of Hiccup's eyes mixed into the royal blue of Astrid's. Hiccup could feel their souls intertwining, Astrid could feel their hearts combining. They both smiled. Hiccup rose to his feet, and offered his hand to Astrid. She took it, and they walked home in the moonlight, leaving the desert rose behind. Because it is not the destination that counts, its the journey that was made.


	11. Overwhelmed, Afraid and Grieving (p2)

**A/N: HOLY S**T! It has literally been forever since I posted! Well, hello world. I'm not dead, I'm just a lazy ass who needs to get off her sorry butt. SO here is the second part (long overdue I know) to 'Overwhelmed, Afraid and Grieving'. One more part left. So enjoy!**

I couldn't believe what had happened in 3 months.

Pregnant, married, and now co-existing with the chief's son. Everything had happened so fast.

I stood waiting for Hiccup outside the well, patiently waiting for him to finish his business at the forge. He said it wouldn't take long. It probably won't. But to my pregnant brain it was taking an eternity. And I was growing more impatient as the seconds passed.

I looked into the well, watching the water ripple back and forth against itself. It was quite relaxing, I felt calm whenever I watched on. I guess I enjoyed watching something that was predictable. The water would bounce back and forth against the walls, and eventually fizzle out, until another breeze pushed it back against the well. I sighed; so different to my life now.

Suddenly I heard a shout. Turning around, I saw Snotlout and his gang strutting towards me. Their faces were smug, and their smug look seemed to be directed to me. Instinctively, I placed my hand over my protruding belly, never removing my eyes from the sight of my husband's worst enemy.

Ever since Hiccup and I married, Snotlout had become relentless. He found new and different ways to get under Hiccup's skin, and more subtle ways, since Stoick was more protective of Hiccup now more than ever. When we announce our pregnancy two weeks later, he just got worse and worse. He learnt that words got to Hiccup more than physical violence, or mental torment. So he found Hiccup's weaknesses and attacked. Now he was coming for me.

I looked towards the forge for just a moment.

"Please hurry Hiccup." I whispered.

I looked back up to Snotlout. Who was now right in front of me.

"What's wrong Astrid? Has Hiccup deserted you? Don't worry, Snotlout is here to pick up the pieces."

I glared at him, "He's just doing something in the forge. And I would never go to you for comfort."

His eyes turned cold. I backed up to the well.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Say, you don't happen to know your due date? Do you? Cause I had a thought—just the other day—that you look way too pregnant for only 2 months. Don't you think boys?"

His friends all nodded, their eyes looking like a hungry dragon at the climax of the hunt.

My other hand joined in protecting my unborn child, "What are you implying Snotlout?"

He chuckled, "I'm not implying anything. I'm saying outright that I think you and Hiccup did not wait until marriage to—how do I put this? Consummate the relationship."

My blood began to boil. "Don't you dare accuse Hiccup and I of an illegitimate child. You have no right—"

"Oh I think I have every right." Snotlout growled, "I think, as a citizen of Berk, I deserve to know the origin story of the future chief of Berk"

"We may have a girl. Then they won't be chief."

I thought I had him. I was wrong.

"Yeah, in the laws of today. You don't think that when Hiccup is chief he won't change the laws to allow women to become chief? You clearly don't know your husband very well."

Snotlout motioned to his gang. They began to move towards me, their eyes flaring. They grabbed my arms, pinning them against the well. I struggled, but their grip was way too strong. And I couldn't fight them; it would hurt the child. I glared at Snotlout, my heart pounding in fear of the safety of the baby inside of me.

"We are going to take you somewhere quiet." He moved closer to me, "And you are going to tell us all about your mystery pregnancy." His hand reached out, touching my belly. I squirmed at the feeling, "And if you don't I am going to—"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"

I turned to the forge, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Hiccup. I felt the grip on my arms release, and I ran to my husbands side. He reached towards me, and looked into my eyes.

"You okay?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Just glad you're here."

He smiled to me, kissing my forehead, before turning to Snotlout. His eyes became red, blazing with rage.

"Why, in the name of Thor, did you think it was a good idea to corner my wife like that?"

Snotlout smirked. Hiccup glared. Snotlout smirked further, although I thought I saw a glimpse of fear pass across his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiccup marched towards them "What did you want, Snotlout? What was so important that you had to attack Astrid?"

I gently placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Hiccup, no."

"Listen to your wife, Hiccup." Snotlout laughed

"No, I want to know why my wife was in danger."

"Well then, I'll tell you." Snotlout smirked.

"Hiccup," I warned

Hiccup looked at me, "Astrid please, let me handle this." I felt his hand slip into mine, and he smiled at me, before turning his attention back to his crazy cousin.

"I wanted to know how legitimate your unborn child is."

Hiccup's face whitened, "What?"

"You heard me."

I gave Hiccup's hand a squeeze.

"I wanted to know all about my future chief. About who I'm going to have to follow."

"The child won't be chief for a long time."

"I wasn't talking about your slut kid."

I could see the fire raging in Hiccup's eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and for a moment the fire changed to fear, before disappearing under the anger burning.

"I was talking about you. And how you married a—"

"Don't finish that sentence Snotlout."

Snotlout raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, fine. I won't finish that sentence. But I will say this: You are a disgrace. You are weak, you have no leadership experience. And don't bring up that dragon's club we had when we were younger. That was child's play. You are incapable of leading these people, you are incapable of leading your family, and you are absolutely incapable of raising this child."

Hiccup's hand dropped out of mine.

"What?"

Snotlout smirked; he knew he had struck a nerve. "You heard me. You can't be a father. You can't provide for your family. The only reason you're able to keep you and your scamp of a wife alive is because you were born into the right clan. If you had to work hard to get anywhere in life, you would be living in a hole in the ground. You have no talents, no useful skills which can provide benefit to anyone but yourself. You are a disgrace Hiccup."

Hiccup's whole body was shaking now. I could see the anger race through him like wildfire. I went to hold his hand, to bring him back down to earth, but he turned to me communicating everything he needed to say through his gaze. It softened when he saw me, but the fire was still there and I understood he needed this. I smiled and backed off.

Hiccup turned back to Snotlout.

"Snotlout, you are never again permitted to ever speak to myself, or anyone I consider a part of my family, ever again. You are to leave Berk. Take your friends, and leave. I do not want to ever see your filthy face ever again. You have disrespected myself, you have disrespected my wife, and you have disrespected my unborn child. You have no right to ever step foot on this island again. You have no right to speak, you have no right to defend yourself. You lost those rights when you insulted those under my protection, and my fathers protection. Don't ever return. You are herby banished from this island. If you wish to take this up with my father, you may do that. However you can be assured that he will most definantally side with me. Do you understand me?"

Hiccup stood there, breathing heavily. I watched on, shocked at the reaction Snotlout had caused. Normally, Hiccup would give a list of reasons to counter Snotlout's accusations, but apparently he had just pushed too far. Snotlout's mouth hung open; clearly he didn't expect that kind of reaction. Staring Snotlout down, Hiccup motioned for him to leave. Nobody moved. Slowly, his friends began to walk off, their heads bowed in shame. I looked back at Hiccup, but I saw no sympathy in his eyes. I couldn't believe it. That was one of the things I admired about Hiccup: his ability to sympathise with those who persecute him, and to have mercy on them. Today I couldn't see any of that.

Hiccup stood strong, never wavering in his decision. Snotlout tried to fight him. crossing his arms and planting his feet strongly on the ground. But Hiccup stood firm. Finally, Snotlout realised that he was fighting a losing battle, and begrudgingly stormed off. I looked at Hiccup, just in time to see his walls break down and his true emotions flood out. I grabbed his arm as he collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Hiccup, let's go home." I whispered.

He nodded, and I helped him up to his feet. The walk home was a long one, the reality of what had just happened sinking in with every step. Snotlout was banished. It was bitter-sweet for us. Hiccup had lost a family member— although thinking about it now he was in a sense my family as well. But nevertheless gone was the one person in our life that was holding us back, who was stopping us from focusing on anything good because he was always right there trying to crush Hiccup.

Once we were inside the safety of our own home, Hiccup collapsed to the ground again, his silent tears echoing around the empty room. I crouched down, embracing him in my arms. The sun was setting before we got up again. I felt Hiccup move, and I looked to see him standing and walking over to the kitchen, wiping his eyes as he went. I watched as he slammed things onto the table, his face hard and cold, his eyes full of pain. After several futile attempts at cutting a piece of fish, he slammed his head on the table, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Lifting his head, he sighs again and mumbles a response.

I move towards him, "Hiccup, what's going on with you?"

He looks up. The fear in his eyes terrified me, until his shields come back up and he bows his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm capable of taking care of myself. I can at least do that."

I grabbed his chin, turning his face towards me.

"Hiccup, what are you so afraid of?"

His eyes drop.

"Failing."

Confused, I respond, "What do you mean?"

He stand up, all of his masks falling one by one.

"Failing you. Failing our child. Failing the village. That I'm not good enough. That I'll never be good enough. What Snotlout said…he described my worst fears. No, he did worse than that; he confronted them, confirmed them. Every fear that I've had since I was 11 confirmed by my worst enemy. Hiccup the Useless. You don't think I hear the rumours that go around? The judgement on me? Every living soul is sitting on the edge of their seat, just waiting for me to screw up."

"Hiccup, you know that's not—"

"I'm not done."

I watched as he paced back and forth, his face twisting in anger and frustration.

"You know what my dad said to me when we first discussed the pregnancy? That I have to look out for you, to be the strong one. To be a rock in the midst of your storm. And I get that. You're going through way more than I am."

He stopped and looked at me, his eyes breaking my heart.

"I can't do it anymore Astrid. I'm sorry. I've tried being strong, every minute. But I can't do it. And now I feel like a total idiot. A total failure. That I've let you down. Cause I can't be that support you need. Because you were always my support. My anchor. You kept me tied at Berk. You were the reason I stayed calm. You were why I chased after Toothless. You were the reason why I did everything I've ever done. I need you. But I can't have you. Because you're the one who needs support, who needs grounding. You're the one who needs to stay calm, and I can't do that for you. I can't do it…"

I ran over to him, embracing him in my arms as he sobbed into my shoulder. His body shook, and for a moment it became Astrid and Hiccup; the comforter and the comforted. We were who we were before. And then he pulled away. And we were back to what we are now. Hiccup and Astrid; the comforter and the comforted. He turned away, before struggling against my hand holding him near.

"Hiccup,"

His eyes met mine.

"It's okay."

He shook his head, "It's not."

I lifted his chin, "Hiccup, it's okay."

The look in his eyes told me that that was all I needed to say. We embraced for a moment, before Hiccup went back to preparing our meal with a lot more success than before. I smiled to myself. 6 more months to go.


End file.
